xboxfandomcom-20200223-history
My Games
''My Games & Apps ''is an app that is included with the Xbox One operating system. It can be accessed on the Xbox One Dashboard or on the guide. It is used to navigate through the users games, apps, groups and memberships. The app has been updated a number of times since the Xbox One's launch in 2013. The most recent feature added is the ability to create groups. Options My Games & Apps ''has six different tabs to navigate through (eight if the logged in account has a Xbox Live Gold and Xbox Game Pass subscription), all including a range of different options. A small part of the screen on the app always shows how much storage is on the console and the progress made on an installation. '''Games' Installed The Games tab is split into two different screens. The screen shown first shown is the list of installed games on the console. They can be sorted up to five different ways including by A-Z, by letter, by last used, by last update and by size. The tiles can also be resized up to three different ways. The user also has the ability to filter through their games by Xbox One X Enhanced, Xbox One games and Xbox 360 and Xbox games. An option is also available to show what is on an external hard drive if one is plugged in. A search button has also been recently added allowing for quicker searches on the Microsoft Store. Ready to Install The second option in the games tab is the Ready to Install screen. Just as the name suggests it shows all games in the users game library that have not been installed and can be reinstalled back onto the console. The tiles can also be filtered and sorted through just like all installed games. Apps The A''pps'' tab is just like the Games tab, it has all of the same options but displays all of the apps installed on the users console. A Ready to Install tab is also shown, serving the same purpose as the games variant but just displays apps not installed. A number of apps are installed by default including; Microsoft Edge, File Explorer and Mixer. Groups Groups (formerly pins), is the part of the app that allows users to create and manage their groups. Groups are essentially folders for games and apps. Users can create G''roups'' of games and apps and name it whatever they would like. For example a user could create a group called "Racing games" then add all the games they have on their Xbox One that are related to racing (e.g Forza Motorsport 7, The Crew 2). These groups can then be added to the home screen for quick access. Just like the Games and Apps sections, the tiles can be resized. Updates The Updates tab displays all games and apps that require updating. By selecting a tile that is in this section, a screen will pop up asking the user to confirm the update. If yes is selected the tile will move from the Updates section to the Queue section. Queue The Queue tab of the app displays all games and apps that are currently being installed or updated. Details on how much of the installation has completed and the speed of the download are also shown on whatever is downloading. At the top of the screen the five most recently installed items are displayed. Other options within this part of the app include, pausing, cancelling or resuming one or all of items installing. Game Pass The Game Pass tab is only displayed if the logged in account has an Xbox Game Pass subscription. In this tab the user can manage all of the games that are included with Game Pass just like in the Game Pass tab on the Xbox One Dashboard. Gold Just like with the Game Pass Tab, the Gold tab is only available if the logged in account has a Xbox Live Gold subscription. In this tab, users can view the available Games with Gold for the month and other deals with Gold. Memberships The Memberships tab is the final tab displayed in the My Games and Apps app. In this tab the user can view various subscriptions available, including Xbox Live Gold, Xbox Game Pass and EA Access. Next to each available subscription a few of the games included in the subscription are shown. Category:Apps Category:Xbox One apps